Le passe-temps de Shin
by Lulukaw
Summary: Shin est de garde cette nuit, et tout est calme. L'occasion pour lui de s'adonner à son activité préférée... à ses risques et périls ! (Mon premier OS sur Aventures ! Je suis trop contente T T)


_Hello hello ~ Je me présente, Lulukaw, et voici ma toute première publication sur Aventures :D Bon en fait c'est ma première publication tout court, je suis du genre à commencer plein de trucs sans avoir la motivation pour finir _ Bref, faut que je vous raconte un peu ma vie avant de vous laisser lire: J'ai commencé à écrire ce petit OS dans le train, en voyant tous ces gens dormir alors que moi non. Et puis alors que j'avais presque fini, i peine quelques heures, mon pc a décidé de TOUT effacer ! Je n'étais que frustration, mais j'étais déterminée alors j'ai rouvert le fichier, mis une playlist de musique épique (pardon pour mes voisins de résidence), et recommencé en étant malade et ayant cours dem... dans quelques heures, et bordel je l'ai fait !_

 _Voilà, je suis donc plutôt fière de moi. Alors je vous présente mon premier OS, tout fluffy fluff et sans prétention, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

Cette nuit-là, Shin effectuait son tour de garde pour les dernières heures. Après avoir effectué ses rondes habituelles, il s'était installé à quelques mètres du camps, gardant un œil à la fois sur les alentours et sur ses compagnons endormis. Il n'y avait absolument rien à signaler et ce, depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Ils voyageaient dans une région particulièrement calme, c'était à se demander pourquoi ils faisaient toujours des veillées. Cela ne dérangeait pas du tout le demi-élémentaire, on n'était jamais trop prudent, mais surtout il pouvait ainsi s'adonner à son passe-temps préféré - après celui de découvrir toutes les espèces de pommes du monde.

Que pouvait bien être son passe-temps en pleine nuit, me direz-vous ? Eh bien, c'était assez étrange, et presque flippant, mais Shin adorait regarder ses amis dormir. Il trouvait cela intéressant et presque relaxant, ne serait-ce que pour profiter du calme offert par un pyromage et un paladin, si bruyants lorsqu'ils étaient éveillés. De plus, l'archer, très observateur, pensait que c'était un excellent moyen d'en apprendre encore plus sur ses compagnons. Depuis le temps il connaissait chacun de leurs traits physiques et mentaux par cœur, mais chacun avait des habitudes de sommeil très différentes, qui s'accordaient néanmoins avec leur caractère.

Bob par exemple, avait le sommeil très agité. A peine s'endormait-il qu'il commençait à se tourner et se retourner dans ses couvertures, s'y emmêlant parfois de façon incroyablement complexe. Mais surtout, Bob parlait en dormant. Beaucoup. Shin se demandait si ses cordes vocales avaient parfois droit au repos. Cependant, écouter les rêves d'un pyromage était très... constructif ? En particulier lorsque, même endormi, Bob restait attentif à son environnement, et donc qu'il comprenait - de manière très approximative - ce que pouvait avoir à lui dire un demi-élémentaire qui s'ennuyait.

Ainsi, Shin se souvenait de plusieurs discussions qu'il avait eues avec le mage, dont une récemment à propos d'une paire de bottes perdues. En voulant demander où elles avaient été égarées, c'est sur le ton plaintif d'un enfant de huit ans qu'il avait répondu quelque chose comme "Maiiiis c'est la sorcière qui les a volées avant d'aller dans la rivière !". Une conversation très instructive donc.

Cette fois, Bob marmonnait et Shin dut s'approcher pour comprendre ce qu'il racontait. Il semblait légèrement paniqué, son visage était crispé, et ses poings serrés sur la couverture qui ne le couvrait presque plus.

\- Y en a partout... Y en a plein partout...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a partout, Bob ?

Ce fut presque un murmure qui lui répondit, et Shin se baissa encore pour entendre.

\- Des araignées, y en a trop...

Décidément, les araignées les poursuivraient toujours. Ils n'en avaient pas croisé depuis un moment, mais leurs attaques restaient encore fraîches dans leurs souvenirs. Et visiblement, ces créatures hantaient le mage jusque dans son sommeil.

\- SHIN ATTENTION !

Toujours penché au plus près, Shin sursauta d'un coup, reculant précipitamment de quelques mètres et frottant instinctivement son oreille assourdie par la puissance du cri. Soudainement aux aguets, il jeta des regards tout autour de lui, scrutant la forêt. Il entendit Bob reprendre:

\- Ecarte-toi, j'ai encore foiré mon sort...

Sur ce, il se retourna à nouveau, lui faisant dos, et continua ses murmures désormais incompréhensibles. Shin reprit contenance en comprenant qu'il dormait toujours, et eut une pointe de compassion pour son ami. Même dans ses rêves il n'avait vraiment pas de chance avec ses sortilèges.

Après avoir calmé les battements de son cœur affolé par ce cri soudain, l'archer se rendit compte qu'il avait reculé jusqu'aux draps de Théo. Il jeta un regard sur le paladin endormi. Allongé sur le dos, un bras devant ses yeux pour les protéger de la clarté du feu de camp, il était le plus calme d'entre eux lorsqu'il dormait, bougeant très peu et respirant doucement. Il avait l'air paisible et complètement détendu, ce qui créait un agréable contraste avec le Théo éveillé, impatient et toujours sur ses gardes.

Shin se perdit peu à peu dans la contemplation de ce visage si calme. Les traits du paladin semblaient très fins lorsqu'il dormait, ses joues assez pâles attiraient la lueur des flammes à proximité. Sans s'en rendre compte, Shin approcha doucement sa main, effleurant la peau de Théo. Elle était étonnamment douce. Il appuya un peu plus son contact. Etonnamment souple aussi. Et même élastique.

Le demi-élémentaire se trouvait maintenant à tirer sur les joues de Théo, déformant son visage. Toujours absorbé par ses nouvelles découvertes, il ne vit pas le paladin froncer les sourcils et serrer les mâchoires. Il ne comprit même pas ce qu'il lui arrivait lorsqu'il se retrouva projeté en arrière par les bras puissants de l'inquisiteur.

\- Bon t'as fini tes conneries ?!

Assis sur les fesses, Shin sentit une sueur froide dans son dos en voyant Théo face à lui, l'air furieux.

\- Ah, euh t'es réveillé ? tenta-t-il d'une voix un peu tremblante.

\- Non sans blague, avec un abruti qui me tire sur les joues ! Tu me prends pour un Pikachu ?! Retourne plutôt monter la garde et laisse-moi dormir !

Il s'enfouit sous ses couvertures en grognant, laissant un Shin à la fois soulagé et déconcerté. Un pika-quoi ? Enfin, il s'en était plutôt bien sorti. Réveiller le paladin était probablement une aussi bonne idée que celle de réveiller un ours ! Il valait mieux rester loin.

Cependant, ces deux mésaventures ne lui servirent pas de leçon, au contraire il était ravi d'avoir trouvé de nouvelles informations sur ses compagnons. Il se dit donc qu'il n'avait rien à perdre à aller observer de plus près le dernier aventurier. Après tout, jamais deux sans trois. De plus la louve s'était déjà levée pour aller chasser, et le jour ne se lèverait pas avant une bonne heure et demie. Il avait champ libre pour ses "investigations".

Grunlek était plutôt calme, ce qui correspondait à son caractère, malgré quelques ronflements. Shin s'accroupit auprès de lui, dans l'espoir de faire des observations intéressantes. Le nain avait le sommeil très lourd, et pour cette raison c'était toujours lui qui prenait les premiers tours, Shin était donc rassuré, il n'aurait pas droit à un troisième sursaut. Un léger mouvement capta son attention. Même s'il ne bougeait pas, l'ingénieur avait l'habitude de tressaillir lorsqu'il dormait. Le demi-élémentaire trouvait cela plutôt adorable, on aurait dit un chiot ou un chaton qui bougeait ses pattes et ses moustaches en rêvant !

Avec un sourire attendri, Shin le regardait et remarqua que son bras mécanique aussi avait de légers sursauts. Ce bras l'avait toujours fasciné, mais il n'osait pas vraiment poser de questions à Grunlek. Il en profita donc pour l'observer d'un peu plus près, effleurant les rouages et les plaques métalliques de ce membre si particulier. Subitement, le bras s'anima et Shin n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement que ses deux poignets se retrouvaient pris dans l'étau de la main artificielle.

Le nain ronflait toujours, indiquant que son bras avait donc de nouveau pris vie. Shin tenta de s'extraire de la main, sans succès. La poigne de Grunlek était incroyablement forte. Il essaya par tous les moyens de le réveiller pour qu'il reprenne le contrôle, mais ce fut peine perdue. Il voulut appeler ses amis, mais ils ne réagirent pas, endormis eux aussi - quoiqu'il soupçonnait Théo de faire semblant. Il s'épuisa tout seul à bouger dans tous les sens pour desserrer la prise en vain. Il était au bord du désespoir lorsqu'il entendit Eden revenir.

La louve le regarda un long moment, son museau ensanglanté après une bonne chasse. Elle semblait se demander si l'archer méritait son aide. Finalement, elle se détourna avec un air presque dédaigneux et alla se coucher tranquillement près du feu. Shin la maudit dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait. Au bout d'un long quart d'heure, il se résigna à rester prisonnier en voyant le ciel s'éclaircir. Le nain se réveillerait bientôt après tout.

Soupirant longuement, il se dit que son passe-temps était finalement assez dangereux. La nuit prochaine, il se tiendrait le plus loin d'eux possible. Mais bon, il ne comptait pas arrêter de les observer dormir pour autant, c'était bien trop intéressant !

 _Alors ? Oui, je sais il y a Théo, mais pour moi il n'est pas mort et j'insisterai sur ce point aussi lourdement que Fred à propos de la petite fille !_

 _Laissez une review si le coeur vous en dit (je ne vous obligerai pas, je suis plutôt de la majorité silencieuse '.') et peut-être à bientôt pour une autre histoire :)_

 _Et surtout, puisqu'il est 1h du mat': Joyeux anniversaire Mahyar ! :D Moi je vais me coucher._


End file.
